1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device which is to be used in combination with another electronic device that is capable of dialing or storing telephone numbers, more particularly to an electronic device for providing information related to an input telephone number.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present electronic devices which can dial or store telephone numbers are not capable of providing supplementary information related to an input telephone number. The supplementary information may include the current time, the average temperature and the time difference at the country/area corresponding to the input telephone number.